


Something Quite Beautiful

by your_local_mook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cold, Cold Weather, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_local_mook/pseuds/your_local_mook
Summary: It's winter time, and the boys are stuck away from home. Dean is admiring the snow. Cas seems to be admiring something else.(Yes, I suck at summaries, but then what's the point of putting the whole plot in the blurb?)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Something Quite Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Winter wonderland! Tbh, any ship + winter = perfection. Sooooo much potential...

Dean tilted his head up to the sky and breathed in the crisp, fresh winter air, letting it out of his mouth in a slow river of steam. Snowflakes adorned his eyelashes, framing eyes the colour of spring forests, making them shine brighter than ever before. Each individual freckle on the man’s face stood out against the rosy tint of his skin, and if anything, the facial feature only added to his beauty.

Taking a day off from any hunting activities was a decision well out of the boys’ hands. With all the roads in town snowed in or iced over, driving back home could prove fatal, so they decided to stay at their current motel for a few days longer. Of course, that didn’t mean days of being stuck inside and serious all the time. Sam and Dean have already had three snowball fights, built one snow fort, made countless snow angels (much to Castiel’s unamusement), and have tortured their fingers with frostbite. These antics have sent them shivering inside every time, despite the many layers of clothing, but it was worth it.

That particular afternoon, Sam opted to stay inside and keep warm in front of his laptop, leaving Dean and Cas to wander around outside. Dean preferred the summer, but he couldn’t deny there was something calming about winter. Something… elegantly settling, much like the snowflakes around his eyes, but for the mind. A cold, clean slate for the year.

“In all my years upon this Earth,” Cas breathed into the atmosphere. “I have never seen something so beautiful.”

Dean glanced quizzically at his best friend, before turning his attention back to the sky.

“Come on Cas, really? You never seen a slow winter day before? I mean, I knew you didn’t get out much, but damn.”

“I wasn’t talking about the snow, Dean.”

Something in the angel’s soothing voice prompted Dean to look at him again. Maybe it was the soft admiration in the angel’s blue, crystalline eyes. Maybe it was the slight upturn in the corners of his full lips. Maybe it was the way Cas seemed to glow from within, something almost unnoticeable to those who don’t know how to look. Perhaps it was a combination of all three traits. Whatever the reason, Dean found Cas to be breathtaking in the pale light.

“What were you talking about, then?” Dean managed to ask.

Cas’s smile grew a bit, a small twinkle reaching his eyes.

“Isn’t it obvious?” the angel asked. Dean felt his throat close up, and he quickly looked down at his shoes.

“I think you’ve got your eyes set on the wrong view, Cas.” Dean forced a bit of humour into his words, though it did nothing to quieten the whispers in his mind. All that changed when he felt a warm hand on his frozen cheek, and his head was gently tilted up so that his eyes met Castiel’s once more.

“Anyone foolish enough to look the other way of the beautiful soul before them, has clearly lost their mind. I have lived more than a billion lives, Dean. Not once have I come across someone or something that makes me feel the same way as you. You are beautiful to me.”

Dean swallowed hard, trying to keep his tears in check, though his voice betrayed him. Cracking and wavering, but the sound was still clear.

“I’m broken, Cas.”

“And what makes you think I am not? Truth be told, I’m not even sure if I am holy anymore. But I have learned this: it does not matter how many broken pieces there are of you, or the size of those pieces. What matters is what you use to try and fit those pieces back together. Whatever you have used, there is a lot more good in it than you realise. I can see that. And I love that, despite the foolishness of it. Or so I thought.” Cas rubbed his thumb against Dean’s skin, smiling as the hunter leaned into the touch. “It’s not foolish at all to want what your heart yearns for, despite what people may say.”

“Moral compass and common sense attached, right?” Dean asked, returning the smile.

“Only on special occasions.”

The two men shared a soft chuckle, which faded into a comfortable silence. Dean found himself studying Cas’ kind face, catching the angel glancing at Dean’s lips. The hunter placed his hands on Castiel’s hips and pulled him closer, tilting his head until their lips brushed against each other. Cas brought both his hands up to the back of Dean’s head and pressed their lips more firmly together. Dean was far from complaining as they kissed under the falling snow, their hearts warm against the icy setting.

Maybe Cas was right. Maybe the only foolishness to be held here was not loving a gift so beautiful. And Dean promised to love Cas long after the universe had forgotten what love was.


End file.
